Millicas the Shota Harem King (Adopted and Rewritten)
by Mjgrazi v2
Summary: After the deaths of Issei, his father, and his grandfather Millicas decides to take their place and become the new harem king. Please note that this is a complete rewrite of DreamWriter825 story Millicas the Shota Harem King which I have adopted. Co written by The Autistic Anime-Gamer Guy.
1. Chapter 1: Grayfia

It had been a week since Trihexa was sealed away by the leaders of the three factions and the gods of various mythologies. But not all of them survived to get sealed with Trihexa to fight. Those that perished were Issei, Zeoticus, Sirzechs, and Baraquiel.

Currently both Grayfia and Millicas were taking a bath together. The silver hair mother was rubbing soap onto her so back.

Grayfia looks down and saw the size of her son penis. She was speechless and was in shock at the size of her son thick member. He was the same size as her dead husband.

"Mother, what wrong?"

Millicas ask innocently. A cute and adorable expression on his face.

Grayfia felt her cheek go red.

"N-nothing."

She said and carry on washing her son back.

Millicas had now switch place. He was behind Grayfia lathering her gently with soap. She felt her cheek blush and felt hot in between her breasts.

It feels so good.

She though in her head with a missive blush now on her face.

But Grayfia than shook her head at that.

What is wrong with me. I can't think of my Millicas like that. He is my son, and he is just a child.

Grayfia though in her head. She felt ashamed of herself for thinking such things.

 **Break**

Millicas was in his pyjamas and was about to get into his bed.

When a soft knock at the door was heard.

"May I come in." His mother was heard from the other side of the door.

"Yes, you can come in."

The door to his room cracked open.

"Can I. Can I umm sleep with you tonight? Since without Lord Sirzechs to keep me company. I feel so lonely without him," Grayfia said sadly.

"I no longer what to sleep alone anymore."

"Sure, you can, mother. I don't mind." Millicas said with a small smile on his face.

Millicas couldn't help but ogled and stare at his mother as she walks into his bedroom. She was only wearing a red robe that showed off her large enormous cleavage. The purple robe showed off her entire legs, ending just below her hips. Usually he always saw his mother dress in her maid outfit.

Grayfia crawled into bed next to him. Her back facing his him.

Millicas felt a blush on his face as he turns the other way. He suddenly felt nervous and shy being so close to his mother.

MIllicas twisted around to face his mother.

"Mother?"

Grayfia turn around to face her son.

"Yes, my darli-?"

Grayfia was cut off as Millicas leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against her ruby red lips.

Grayfia pull away and look in shock at what her son just did.

"Millicas?" She said in shock, as her eyes winded.

"Mother, you are the most beautiful woman I've have ever seen in my entire life," Millicas said shyly with a blush on his face.

"I-I L-Love you. But I l-love you more than my m-mother. I want t-to make you my woman." Millicas cheek got even more red, and felt butterfly in his stomach.

"I will look after you from now on since father isn't here anymore. I will take of you myself and make you my woman. Even if I have to married and make you my wife." Millicas finally with a massive blush now on his face.

He once again pressed his lip firmly against his mother ruby red lips. This time Grayfia didn't pull away. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Millicas and Grayfia kiss were deep. Both allow their tongues to mingle. Their tongues dancing around each mouth for a few minutes.

Grayfia finally pulled away, causing Millicas to pout adorably.

Grayfia giggled a bit. Seeing her son expression.

"We can carry on with this in my room." She said softly, and kiss her son on the cheek.

 **Break**

Millicas opened the door a little to get a peek and saw his mother.

Millicas saw his mother in her position with a seduction smile on her face. She was wearing a very revealing soft, silk crimson lingerie with brown stocking, and black high heel.

Millicas jaw drops instantly at what his mum was wearing. He couldn't help but think that his mother was amazingly beautiful, gorgeous, and sexy.

She has the body of a goddess.

Millicas though in his head. He his penis getting hard and felt little bit of blood leaking out of his nose.

Grayfia had activated magic circles around the room. To soundproof the room so no one will hear them about to make love with one another.

Grayfia start to unbuttoning Millicas shirt. The beautiful silver hair older woman came closer until her red lips overlap with her son, Millicas own lips.

Both mother and son kiss became sensual.

Grayfia grabbed her son small hand and place it on her lingerie and stocking.

"What do you think of this outfit?" Grayfia ask seductively, as she cross her thick leg over the over. Giving the young boy a nice view of her nicely shape legs.

The crimson hair small boy felt his cheek blush bright red. He felt hard in his pant at how seduction her voice was.

Grayfia smiled beautifully at her son.

Millicas face heated up looking at his mother beauty.

Grayfia grabbed her son small hand and guided his hand to her thick thigh.

Millicas nosebleed spurted out at the feel of softness of his mother thick thigh.

Millicas started to slowly caressed his mother thick thigh. Feeling the softness of her thigh. Causing Grayfia to moan out softly having her thick thigh touch like that.

Grayfia took off her bra to reveal her big boobs.

The silver hair queen breasts were exposes to her Son eyes. Her breasts jiggled as the bra was unhook. Millicas felt blood drip down his nose at looking at his mother bountiful large breasts.

The red headed boy had to admit that his mother had a glamorous body and nicely shaped breasts. His felt his cheeks getting red and couldn't stop the blood pouring out of his nose.

Grayfia then smirked seductively at her son. Enjoyed seeing him getting all red and getting turn on by her amazing breasts and beauty.

The silver hair woman large breasts were now pressed into her son chest. The small red hair boy felt his penis getting harder, and harder.

Grayfia take her son hand softly and gently place it on one of her large breasts.

Millicas move his other hand to Grayfia large breast underneath the lingerie. As he took hold of his mother large breast, and begin stroking her breasts softly.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Grayfia begin moans softly, wildly, and uncontrollably. She felt her cheek getting bright red with deep lust inside of her.

She was enjoying being rubbed up by her son.

He begins to massaging her breasts gently. Grayfia continuous to moans as she was feeling hotter and hotter.

After he was done feeling up her breasts.

Millicas then move his mouth toward his mother breasts. He then begins sucking on her beautiful mother, Grayfia big breasts. Causing her to moan in pleasure, and her cheeks going bright red in lust.

"UMMM-AAAAAH-NGGGGH!"

Grayfia moan out some more and nearly going to orgasm.

"Ngggggggh!

After she had orgasm she unzipped Millicas pants. She couldn't help but lick her ruby red lip. Seeing how big his penis was.

Grayfia took her son manhood in her gently and delicate hand. She begins to gently stroking it up and down. Causing the red hair boy to moan and groan out in pleasure.

The strongest queen was now dominating her son.

Grayfia held onto his throbbing penis ad held it into her hand. She stuck her tongue out and gave the tip of his hard penis a lick. Millicas begin to moaned cutely in pleasure. He felt his cheeks blushing with deep lust inside his body. Grayfia licked her son penis some more, earning her a few more moans from her son.

Millicas felt his erection was getting harder, harder, wetter, and wetter each time. Millicas nearly felt his semen pouring out of his manhood.

The silver hair mother slowly begins to slide his penis in her mouth. She then felt it touch her throat. She begins twirl her tongue around his penis, making her groan out in pleasure and lust.

Grayfia then remove her son manhood from her mouth. She then placed his penis in between her large breasts.

"Millicas, darling. I want you to start rubbing your penis up and down my breasts." She whispers in a soft, seductive tone.

Millicas did what his mother wanted. He started rubbing his penis onto his mother large breasts. Causing her to moans out in more pleasure and lust.

"Ngggggg! Don't stop. Keep rubbing your penis against my breasts." She orders her son and felt so turn on by the action.

"Oooh, Argh! I -f-feel w-weird, mother! I-It feel l-like my balls are tightening up!" Millicas shout out. His whole face bright red. He could feel sweats dripping down his forehead and all over his body.

"I know what that mean. You are about to cum, my son."

With a loud moan. Millicas cum onto Grayfia large breasts without stopping. The cum kept on coming until her breast and whole body was soaking wet in his cum.

Grayfia was shock and surprised at the amount of the cum that pour out.

"Lick and eat all of this cum that is all over me." Grayfia orders her son with a seduction smile on her beautiful face. Making her son blush. He did what his mother told him to do. He begins to lick and swallowed good portion of the cum off his mother breasts and body.

Grayfia was surprised that her son, Millicas was still hard after all of that.

Millicas then held onto Grayfia thick thigh, and hugging her thick leg. He could feel the warm and softness of her thick white thigh on his face and hands.

Mother thick thighs are warm, gentle, and so soft.

He thought in his head.

Millicas move his lip toward her thigh. He begins slowly and gently kissing her leg up and down all the way to her feet. Feeling the softness of her feet and thick legs on his lip.

Grayfia then felt her son semen dripping all the way down to her thick leg.

Millicas was still hard after that.

Grayfia needed to please her son even move.

"I want you to now stick your manhood into my pussy." Grayfia orders her son.

The young red headed boy stick his manhood into his mother hole.

Millicas begin to ram his manhood into her pussy. Emitting shouts and moans of pleasure every time. Grayfia breasts were now shove into Millicas face. But he carrying on ramming his manhood against her pussy.

"UHUHUHUHUHUHHAAAH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER, SON! OH, MILLICAS PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Grayfia moans out loudly, as she felt her pussy getting wetter, and feeling such lust throughout her whole body.

Millicas carry on ramming and thrusted into her pussy deeper. Going faster, and faster without stopping once.

"I'M COMING, MOTHER!"

Millicas yelled and felt his wet semen coming out of his manhood.

Millicas begins to thrusted and thrusted inside of Grayfia for a few minutes until he released his hot seeds into his mother vagina. His semen filled his mother warm pussy and went into her womanhood. Millicas semen overflowed and went all over his mother breast and legs.

Both Millicas and Grayfia pant together heavily. Millicas then snuggling into his mother large breasts lovingly, and rest his head on her big breasts.

Grayfia pushed her Millicas onto the bed and slowly got on top of him.

Grayfia silver hair fall onto Millicas face as she moves closer and closer. She kisses him on the forehead and held him in between her large breasts.

Grayfia once again grabs Millicas and hugs him into her large breasts so tight that he can't breathe.

The silver hair mother and her son both went to sleep after their little love making.

 **Harem: Grayfia, Rias, Venelana, Tiamat, Xenovia, Kuroka, Koneko, Yasaka, Kunou, Irina, Gabriel , Akeno, Rossweisse, Ravel, Le Fay, and Elmenhilde.**

 **Possible Future Harem Memebers: Asia, Jeanne, Sona, Kiyome Abe, Seekvaria, Reya, and Tsubasa Yura**


	2. Chapter 2: Rias

Millicas was currently heading to his room when he heard some a sound. Someone was crying softly. He looked towards where the source of the sound and found it was in Rias room.

Millicas opened the door and sure enough he found Rias on her bed crying. He closed the door behind him and approached her.

Rias soon realized she wasn't alone and saw Millicas.

"Oh… Millicas, I didn't want you to me like this," Rias said while still lightly crying.

"Rias let me make you feel better. Let me take care of you."

"What do you…"

Rias was cut off by Millicas pressing his lips against hers. To say she was surprised at what her nephew was doing was a serious understatement.

But if felt good.

Rias gently kissed back, letting Millicas wrap her arms around her as he continued kissing. Rias yelped slightly when she felt the smaller boy climbing up onto her lap, and continuing to kiss her.

"Millicas, ahh… why are you doing this?" Rias asked, as Millicas moved his head down and kissed her neck. 

"So you don't like it?" Millicas asked, lifting his head up. Rias blushed. 

"N-no…" she stammered. "Keep going, please!"

Millicas smiled, and continued kissing his aunt. Millicas moved his hands down and gently groped Rias' ass, while simultaneously kissing her.  
Rias moaned slightly, and pulled away. Millicas gently groaned in disappointment, but Rias lifted up her shirt, and threw it off, revealing her enormous breasts, as big as Grayfia's, which were clad in a sexy black and purple bra.

"Do you want these, Millicas?" Rias asked, looking at Millicas with lustful eyes. 

"Oh, yeah I do!" Millicas said, his eyes widening at Rias' impressive bust. He reached behind Rias, unclipped her bra, and then threw it away, exposing her massive breasts to the young redhead. 

"Please me, Millicas." Rias said. "Give it to me please." 

"Yes, ma'am." The young redhead whispered, before beginning to fondle Rias' left breast. He lowered his mouth onto her right nipple and began sucking on it. Rias moaned loudly, throwing her head back. 

"Oh~! Keep going, Millicas!" Millicas obliged, and fondled a bit more, as well as sucking some more, making Rias moan even louder. 

"This feels so… good!" Rias shouted, moaning lustfully at the sensations caused by Milliacs. "I… Millicas… I want it!" 

"You want what?" Millicas asked, smiling up at Rias. "What do you want, Rias?" 

"I want… you… inside me!" Rias moaned.

"Please~!" 

"As you wish."

Millicas pulled away from Rias and pulled down his pants, revealing his long and hard dick. 

"Oh my Satan," Rias whispered. "It's so big!" 

"Thank you," Millicas whispered back, as he gently pushed Rias down onto her bed and removed her pants as well, revealing her soaking wet pussy. 

"It's all yours, Millicas." Rias whispered, blushing. Taking a hold of his cock, Millicas pressed it inside his aunt, connecting the two together. Rias moaned loudly, and locked her arms together around her nephew as he was inside her. 

"Millicas, fuck me." She whispered. "Make me yours." 

"I plan to." Millicas replied, pulling out slightly, and then thrusting back into Rias, making her moan loudly again. 

Millicas then began to thrust, at a medium-speed rhythm, into Rias, not fast enough to make it uncomfortable for her, but fast enough for her to know that he was definitely there.

Rias was loving it, judging by how much she was writhing around underneath her nephew, as he fucked her.

"Oh, fuck Millicas! Keep going!" she yelled. 

Millicas was enjoying fucking his aunt, an absolute hell of a load. Rias was definitely very hot, nearly as hot as his mother, but still amazingly hot in her own right. Her crimson hair, the same shade as his, was incredible, though he still loved the way his and his mother's hair clashed when he slept with her.

Complying with Rias' wishes, Millicas began to increase the speed of his thrusting, until he was literally pounding inside her, and had to grab onto her shoulders to keep himself balanced.

"I… Millicas, I'm-!" Rias screamed, at the top of her lungs, as her juices squirted all over Millicas' cock. Millicas silenced her with a searing kiss, as he came inside Rias as well. 

Once the final shot of cum left Millicas, he pulled out of Rias (she had unlocked her arms) and flopped down beside her, panting slightly.

"Millicas…" Rias scooted towards him and kissed him on the lips. "What-" 

"It doesn't matter." Millicas replied, kissing back.

"What matters is that we enjoyed it." 

"I enjoyed it a lot," Rias said. "But-" 

"But nothing." Millicas cut in, kissing her again. "I love you, Rias." 

"I love you too, Millicas." Rias replied, lying her head on top of Millicas' chest, and falling asleep.

Before Millicas joined her falling asleep he thought about the women that Issei left behind and never pleased and decided that he would take over as harem king.


	3. Chapter 3: Venelana

Millicas was currently heading to Venelana's room with a mission which was to seduce her. With his father, grandfather, and Issei gone he knew someone had to take care of the girls and that person was him.

He arrived at Venelana's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Venelana said.

Millicas opened the door and entered closing the door behind him.

"Millicas what are you doing here?"

"I don't want you or the other girls that dad, grandfather, and Millicas loved to be lonely."

"Thank you but I don't…"

Venelana was then cut off by Millicas who kissed her.

"Oh my I certainly didn't expect this from you not that I'm complaining," Venelana said before kissing him.

Venelana then broke the kiss before looking down hungrily at Millicas's length.

"Oh you look a bit strained down there let me take care of it," Venelana told him seductively as she unzipped Millicas's pants slowly before taking off his boxers his ten inch length lightly hitting her cheek.

"You're so big," Venelana cooed as she marveled at Millicas's ten inch length She then removed her dress which revealed her glorious breasts before she sandwiched them around Millicas's length, encasing them in a warm, soft valley of pleasure.

"Let's make this feel better," Venelana told him seductively before she stuck her tongue out and let her saliva drip onto Millicas's length coating it in her warm saliva. She slowly began massaging Millicas's length rubbing her breasts along his length while her tongue began sucking on the tip of Millicas's shaft. Her eyes never leaving Millicas's who grit his teeth at the pleasure assaulting his body.

"Millicas, spray your cum all over my face," she spurred him on as she intensified her ministrations while Millicas already extremely aroused could not hold back any longer with one more sucking motion from Venelana, he couldn't hold back anymore Venelana sensing he was about to blow pulled her mouth off Millicas's length causing his semen to be sprayed all over his face and breasts.

Millicas laid there panting after he orgasmed while Venelana ran her finger across her breasts picking up some of Millicas's semen before letting it drip into her mouth. Millicas's could feel his arousal building already at the erotic sight and his penis showed his eagerness.

"Wow, you recovered quickly," Venelana commented in awe as she continued marveling at Millicas's length Millicas stood up before ramming his length into Venelana's mouth encasing his length in the feeling of her warm, wet mouth.

Millicas placed his hands on Venelana's head as he gently began sliding his length in and outside her mouth. Venelana just let Millicas do as he pleased her purple eyes gazing up at Millicas's red ones. Venelana enjoyed the expression of pleasure that was displayed on his face.

She then placed her hand on his hips helping to guide Millicas deeper into her mouth while her other hand trailed down to in between her thighs as she began rubbing her vulva making her moan as Millicas's length slid in and out of her mouth Millicas slowly began building a tempo as her tongue massaged his sensitive spots, a groan escaping his mouth as he continued face-fucking Venelana his length reaching the back of her mouth but much to his shock she didn't gag letting Millicas thrust in and out of her mouth harder and faster, her saliva coating all of Millicas's length.

"I'm gonna cum," Millicas warned her as he continued thrusting into her mouth but she merely began sucking on his length harder and her tongue began moving faster. With one final thrust Millicas rammed his length as deep as he could into her mouth stopping at the end of her mouth before he gasped in pleasure as length pulsed before unleashing his load. Venelana didn't move letting Millicas ride out his orgasm and just continued swallowing his cum. Millicas's length left her mouth with a popping sound before Millicas fell back onto the bed panting while staring at Venelana.

"You taste so nice," Venelana told him seductively.

"But you better not be tired already we still haven't gotten into the best part," Venelana added as she gazed at his slightly limp length

"Gimme a few seconds" Millicas panted before he felt her hand wrap around his dick coaxing it to grow as Millicas's blood rushed to his dick and it began hardening once again.

"That's better," Venelana said happy with her handy work as shed off the rest of her dress exposing her naked glory to Millicas who gawked at her perfect body.

Millicas could see she was clearly ready and turned on. She straddled the sitting Millicas her vulva hovering over his penis, Millicas could feel the heat emanating from it already.

"Here we go," Venelana told him as she lowered herself on Millicas's length while she moaned in pleasure as Millicas's length split her apart her moan mirrored by Millicas who could feel her vulva wrap around his dick in a warm, wet, tight vice. He could feel her vaginal muscles already contracting around his length. She stopped as his length buried itself completely into her, his tip stopping at the entrance of her cervix.

"You're so big for someone your age," Venelana complimented him as she got accustomed to his length inside her

"And you're tight and wet," Millicas replied before Venelana began lifting herself up and down his length moaning as she did and kept slamming herself onto his length the sound of their flesh smacking together filling the room.

"Millicas I'm gonna cum," Venelana told him as she began slamming as fast and as hard as she could while Millicas too began thrusting as much as he could into her then Millicas got an idea.

His right hand went to her ass before he inserted his finger into her asshole making her vagina tighten up as she cum.

"Millicas!" She shouted in pleasure as she rode her orgasmic wave of pleasure while her vagina began milking Millicas's cock before he abruptly blew his load into her filling her with warmth Millicas moaning in pleasure. Both of them lay there panting and sweating shining on their body still joined at the sex. Their eyes still locked onto each other's.

"So you plan on taking care of us by starting to create your own harem with us in it?"

"Yes," Millicas panted.

"You are old enough to get your own familiar and fortunately for you Ajuka happens to know a powerful dragon whose is quite the sight to behold in both her dragon and human form that might be willing to serve you," Venelana said.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Tiamat."


End file.
